Chandni Warns Advay
Chandni Warns Advay is the 25th episode of the show and is aired on 4 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay asking Chandni from where is she coming. She asks why shall I tell you. He says I m your would be husband, I have a right to know. She says you are none, I went with my would be husband. He says I know you went with him and came having adventure, I was right, your being Miss touch me not is a drama, I know where you went. She thinks did he find out I went to his guest house. She asks why do you care. He says I can’t believe you are so shameless, you have guts to admit it. She asks what did I do, he is my would be husband, I can do anything, why are you angry. He says you are so shameless, you know what… She asks why are you jealous, I m not scared of you, you are scared of me. He asks why. She says you know I can do anything. He walks to her and asks really, show me what you got. She says I will show when time comes. He stops her and says you have many faces, you meet everyone with a new face, don’t know what you did with him and admitting it, why did you go. She asks did you answer me till now, why shall I answer, I will not say. He hits the lights on the pillar. She asks him to keep guessing and goes. Shikha says don’t think you fooled me, I understand why you came as someone’s son. Veer laughs and jokes on her. Chandni and Meghna check the documents. Chandni gets passports. Shikha says look Veer…. He says Rajveer. She says I know your name is Veer. He says Raj is my first name, you would have heard my name. She says useless guy wants to become SRK, you came here to take revenge. He recalls his mum. He removes his jacket and shirt. She asks him not to misbehave. He shows the wound marks on his back and says wound is in heart, you changed me, I realized I did wrong, I m not ashamed to apologize, sorry for what I did. He does shayari and thanks her. He goes. She feels bad. Advay says you don’t look Chandni’s Mausi, but her sisters. Kajal asks him to call her just Kajal. Shakun does shayari. Advay too does shayari to answer. He thinks I will find out your story. He signs Shilpa. She recalls putting spray on Shakun’s hand. Advay says this liquid will be seen by UV detector, we will know who is Shakun’s lover. Shilpa puts the UV light. Advay gets shocked seeing the liquid marks on Rajit’s face. Rajit comes and winks to Shakun. Shakun smiles. Advay gets shocked. Kajal says he is my only husband, Rajit. Advay thinks he is Shakun’s lover, they are cheating each other, everyone is a blo*dy cheater. Chandni comes and says we are not cheat, you are cheap and cheater also. She scolds him. She says I was thinking why are you doing this, from where you came and what secret are you hiding. He asks what are you saying. She says house no. 4. He asks did you go to my guest house. She says I raided the house to know secret, I got to know your secret hidden in the drawer. He recalls their pic. She says whatever you did and said, I understand everything now. He thinks it means she got to know I m Dev. He says it means you know I m Dev. She shows passports and says yes, I know you are Dev Mathew. She says all his fake names. He smiles. She says its time for you to go jail. He asks why. She says you are a criminal, so you have four passports, who are you, what’s your name. He thinks it means Chandni does not know I m Dev, she just got passports, not our childhood pic, I can still win. He asks Chandni to stay away from all this. Chandni says you can’t act clever here, I m giving you ultimatum, you leave from here, else you will go jail. She goes. Indrani comes to Chandni and says its you and PP’s jhulan rasam, you have to understand each other, you are starting a new life. She gives her earrings and says when your dad saw me first before marriage, I have worn these, I want you to wear this today, when you go, my house will get lonely, don’t know why daughters grow up so soon. They cry. Chandni says you cried and made me cry too. They hug. Advay asks Murli to go to Chandni’s room and get his belongings. Murli says fine. Advay guides him. Meghna goes to room and shuts door. Murli looks on. Meghna says mum rarely gets emotional, don’t wipe her tears. Shikha acts like Indrani. Indrani laughs. Meghna asks why do you stay in Mughal e azam zone, you should be cool mum. Indrani says Chandni, nothing wrong should happen today. Chandni agrees and thinks I will make that Rowdy professor out today. Murli says Meghna has shut the door. Advay says wait there, you have to go to that room. He thinks I will not leave this game in between, our game and story will complete. Precap: Indrani asks Chandni and PP to sit. Chandni sits. Advay presses the remote and pulls the swing up in air. She shouts Advay for help. Advay jumps on the swing and looks at her. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 25 References Episode 25 Guide